leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY084
* Closed * * }} Adventures in Running Errands! (Japanese: ハリマロン！はじめてのおつかい！！ ! Its First Errand!!) is the 84th episode of the , and the 883rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 13, 2015, in Canada on October 3, 2015, and in the United States on October 10, 2015. Blurb Our heroes have stopped at a busy Pokémon Center to get out of the rain when the power goes out! Clemont soon discovers that a leak in the roof has caused a short circuit, and recruits Luxray, Pikachu, and Dedenne to serve as a temporary source of electricity while he fixes it. Ash climbs up to repair the leak, and Serena and Bonnie offer to help Nurse Joy take care of the Pokémon. Clemont needs a replacement fuse, but he can’t leave the still-sparking fuse box unattended, and everyone else is still hard at work. So he sends Chespin and Bunnelby into town with a note for the shopkeeper! Along the way, the two Pokémon run into Team Rocket...but just as Ash shows up looking for Chespin and Bunnelby, they send the villains blasting off all by themselves! Eventually, they acquire the new fuse and bring it back to Clemont, who gets the power going again, and all is well...all except for Chespin, who eats way too much at the victory feast and becomes the newly restored Pokémon Center’s first patient! Plot The episode opens up with and at a Pokémon Center after being caught in a downpour. In the mean time, Pikachu and Ash's other Pokémon receive a check-up by Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff. After exclaims that the rain is never going to stop, pulls out his invention called the "Weather Predictor" which collects data including the movement of rain clouds, wind, humidity and temperature to predict the weather. Clemont raises the analysis speed to make it work faster, but causes the invention to explode. Ash receives his Pokémon back and Nurse Joy states they are all perfectly fine. Rain leaking from the ceiling causes a black out in the Pokémon Center. Clemont asks if he can have a look at the main electricity system and Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff guide them to it. Reaching there, Clemont realizes the leak has caused a . Nurse Joy worries because she is still in the middle of treating some Pokémon. Clemont is determined to fix the problem. Ash decides the fix the leak, but is worried because it is still raining outside. Clemont takes out of its ball and exclaims that Luxray and Pikachu could power the Pokémon Center for a while. Pikachu and agree. Ash, Serena and Bonnie wish them good luck and leave. Since all the equipment are down, Nurse Joy hands out berries for the time being. Serena and Bonnie decide to help Nurse Joy, while Nurse Joy leaves to attend to a Pokémon requiring special treatment. Serena brings out and and start to hand out berries to trainers. Meanwhile, Ash climbs to the roof but then slips. He sends out and and asks them to help him fix the roof. Firstly, he asks Frogadier to make some Frubbles to stop him from slipping. Ash uses the Frubbles to get to the damaged part of the roof. While Hawlucha holds down a plank of wood, Ash asks Frogadier to look for more holes on the roof. Meanwhile, scrubs the wet floor down next to Clemont, while Dedenne snoozes off. After a while, Nurse Joy comes to see Clemont and asks how he is going and if he needs anything. Clemont asks for a spare fuse. Nurse Joy replies that she has no spare but that there is a store nearby. Suddenly, the system explodes again and Clemont goes hurriedly back into work. At that time, comes out of its ball saying that it will get the fuse. Chespin and Bunnelby head out to get the fuse. The rain has stopped outside and Clemont straps a purse around Chespin's neck containing instructions for Chespin to show the shopkeeper. Clemont instructs Chespin and Bunnelby that the shop is straight down the path and warns them not to stray. Ash asks where the two are going to and Clemont answers that they are heading off on an errand. Clemont goes inside while Ash continues fixing the roof. spy on Chespin and Bunnelby and plan to catch them to reel in Pikachu. Along the way, Chespin jumps on puddles, wetting Bunnelby. Chespin also strays to a food shop but Bunnelby restrains Chespin. Soon after, Chespin runs off in adoration of and again Bunnelby restrains him. Chespin holds up the purse, but is immediately stolen by a flying . The two chase after it. Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon Center, Ash enters the Center and notices Serena and Bonnie wearing Nurse Joy outfits. Ash goes to tell Nurse Joy the roof is fixed, while Serena and Bonnie attend to a trainer with a . Back with Chespin and Bunnelby, Chespin attempts to retrieve the purse by using its vines. After this fails, Chespin throws Bunnelby into the air and Bunnelby successfully grabs onto the purse. Releasing the purse from the Fearow's claws, Bunnelby throws the purse down to Chespin. However, Fearow chases the two. Bunnelby digs a hole which they use to escape the Fearow. However, afterwards they realize they have strayed far off the path. Back at the Pokémon Center, Ash comes to check on Clemont and exclaims Chespin and Bunnelby have been gone for a long time. Ash decides to look for them using and . Meanwhile, Chespin and Bunnelby continue to the store, but eventually meet . Team Rocket says their motto and asks them to surrender. However, Chespin and Bunnelby decide to fight them. sends out and commands it to use . James takes out and asks them to surrender again. Meowth teases them that they cannot even do one simple errand, and Chespin remembers that Clemont is counting on it to finish the errand. Chespin charges forward, but Inkay retaliates with . James orders Inkay to fire a but Bunnelby blocks it with . Jessie commands Gourgeist to use but Chespin blocks with . Jessie gets mad and commands Gourgeist to use Shadow Ball again. However, its attack is blocked by Fletchinder, and Ash and Noibat arrive. Shocked, Team Rocket switches to Plan B. Ash is about to begin his battle, but Bunnelby digs and comes out to fire a Mud Shot onto the faces of Team Rocket and their Pokémon. Chespin then uses causing to blast off. Ash exclaims that he needn't need to worry all along and tells them to finish the errand. The group arrive at the Pokémon Center and Clemont compliments them. Clemont uses the new fuse to fix the system, while Luxray and Pikachu continue to power the Center. Clemont completes his jobs and turns the electricity back on. Nurse Joy thanks Ash and his friends but Ash states that Nurse Joy is always there to help them. The Pokémon eat and Clemont tells Chespin that it can eat all that it liked because of all its help. However, Chespin eats until it feels sick. Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff rush Chespin off. Serena jokes that Chespin is the first patient after the power has been turned back on. The other Pokémon sigh while a worried Clemont rushes off with Nurse Joy. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; female) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (×3; Trainer's) * Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on, and is read by, . * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** Instead of Pokémon Holo Caster, scenes from the eighteenth Pokémon movie were shown. * This episode is a reference to the Japanese TV show . * This is another time where the Pokémon Quiz segment features a Pokémon that has already been featured. In this case, was featured 74 episodes ago. * Music from Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade is used in this episode. * Brilliantly is used as an insert song in this episode. * narrates the preview for the next episode. Errors * When is revealing , he is seen wearing his backpack despite the fact that he left it earlier, but in the next scene, he isn't wearing it. * In one scene, 's tooth is colored gray just like its skin instead of white. File:XY084 error.png|Ash with his backpack File:XY084 error 2.png|Bunnelby's tooth error Dub edits * The title card segment is read by Ash instead of . * Brilliantly was replaced with an instrumental song, and Chespin and Bunnelby's voices were added to the scene that was previously unvoiced in the dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |th= |ru= |sv= |tr= |}} 084 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Sokuza Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Eine abenteuerliche Besorgung! es:EP887 fr:XY084 it:XY083 ja:XY編第84話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第83集